Péchés capitaux
by Saanak
Summary: Recueil de drabbles à plusieurs pairings avec pour thème les sept péchés capitaux. Swan Queen, Swan-Mills family et Red Beauty en perspective..
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà le retour des recueils à thèmes :) comme le titre l'indique, celui ci sera autour des sept péchés capitaux, comme cela m'a été suggéré par Spooky (merci ! )

Commençons donc avec le premier drabble de ce recueil, avec un peu de famille Swan-Mills. bonne lecture!

* * *

**Paresse**

Debout près du lit king size, Henry avait l'impression de partir en guerre. Finalement, il se redressa et commença à secouer légèrement la forme dans le lit :

-Ma, râla t-il. J'ai faim, et il est bientôt dix heures.

Il n'obtint pas d'autre réponse qu'un grognement incompréhensible.

-Ma, allez !

-Demande à ta mère, Henry, s'entendit-il répondre.

Soupirant, il passa de l'autre côté du lit, et secoua l'autre forme allongée sous la couette :

-Mom, debout !

Seule la crinière blonde de sa mère biologique dépassait des couvertures, mais Emma lui répondit d'une voix ensommeillée :

-Dis moi gamin, tu as quel âge ?

Surpris par la question, il répondit :

-Mom, tu sais très bien que j'ai 14 ans.

La larve qu'était sa mère sortit enfin la tête des couvertures, mais il sut avant même qu'elle ait répondu qu'il n'allait pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait :

-Eh bien... puisque tu es si grand, répliqua t-elle, ses yeux verts soudain tout à fait réveillés et brillant de malice, pourquoi tu ne nous ferais pas le p'tit déj pour une fois ?

-Mais...

-Je suis d'accord avec ta mère, ajouta Regina. Ça te ferait l'occasion de te faire la main.

-Ha ! Très bon point Regina !, répliqua Emma en plaçant un baiser sur le sommet de la tête de sa compagne.

Et Henry Mills-Swan sut qu'il avait perdu cette bataille contre ses mères et leur paresse monumentale lorsque deux pairs d'yeux, l'une verte et l'autre chocolat, se posèrent sur lui et que les deux femmes lui offrirent un grand sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici le deuxième drabble de ce recueil! Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis en favori, suivent ou reviewent, ça fait plaisir et c'est motivant! Donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer, je ne mords pas, et si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, j'y répondrai volontiers :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Colère**

-Emma, calme-toi, ta magie...

-Non, je n'me calmerai pas ! J'en ai assez ! Assez !

-Allons, ce n'est pas si grave...

-Si, c'est grave !

La blonde, furieuse, s'approcha encore de Leroy, qui avait une fois de plus insulté Regina devant tous les clients de chez Granny. Emma avait tiqué, et rien de ce que disait sa compagne ne semblait pouvoir la calmer.

La blonde planta un doigt dans la poitrine du nain, qui affichait encore un air narquois, bien que celui-ci se dissipait rapidement.

-J'en ai plus que ras l'bol de tes réflexions, Leroy. Tu as perdu le droit d'insulter Regina le jour où elle a sauvé Storybrooke de la destruction. Sauvetage qu'elle a renouvelé contre Zelena !

Le mineur eut l'air vaguement gêné, mais il répondit néanmoins :

-Relax, sister, tu vas nous faire une rupture d'anévrisme.

Alors qu'Emma continuait à dire ses quatre vérités au nain (certaines ayant rapport à une certaine none), Regina réalisa que s'il fallait avoir des craintes pour la santé de quelqu'un, c'était plutôt celle du soiffard de petite taille : la magie d'Emma transpirait de la blonde par tous les pores de sa peau, et si elle ne se calmait pas rapidement, sa magie se déchaînerait sur l'objet (ou la personne) le plus proche.

La reine déchue s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui prit doucement le bras :

-Emma, darling, il faut vraiment te calmer, ta magie va bientôt être hors de contrôle.

Au contact de Regina, la blonde se détendit visiblement et sa magie retomba un peu.

La brune s'autorisa à respirer de nouveau. Mais...

-C'est vrai, _darling_, dit Leroy d'un ton de nouveau sûr de lui et absolument exaspérant, il ne faudrait pas que vous vous retrouviez avec deux Evil Queens dans le couple.

Peut-être était-il réellement suicidaire au final.

Regina s'attendit à une réponse physique de la part d'Emma, mais celle-ci cligna simplement des yeux, et Leroy disparut.

Tout le restaurant poussa un petit cri de surprise, mais avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, on entendit un hurlement de terreur à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

L'intégralité des personnes présentes se précipita dehors, à l'exception des deux femmes.

Regina, qui avait senti quel genre de sort Emma avait utilisé la regarda avec curiosité :

-Un sort de téléportation ?

La blonde fit un sourire malicieux :

-Tu veux savoir où je l'ai envoyé ?

-Non, répondit Regina en attrapant la main d'Emma et en la tirant vers l'extérieur, je préfère le voir par moi-même.

La jeune femme lui offrit un autre sourire éblouissant.

Ce que Regina ne dit pas, c'est à quel point elle était fière qu'Emma ait réussi à canaliser sa colère sans faire de mal à Leroy.

Mais c'était une discussion pour un autre moment ; pour l'instant, elle mourrait juste d'envie de savoir où sa petite amie avait bien pu envoyer cet insupportable nain.


	3. Chapter 3

Suite ! Merci pour tous les retours, following et favoris. Beaucoup de gens semblent vouloir savoir où Leroy a atterri, j'y répondrai donc dans un prochain drabble ;)

Ce drabble est un peu AU : la scène se déroulerait dans un Storybrooke avec la malédiction brisée, mais où Henry n'a pas encore passé une année à New-York (et est donc plutôt jeune) et où les choses sont suffisamment calmes pour qu'il passe du temps chez Regina.

Voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez :) bonne lecture !

* * *

**Orgueil**

Quand Henry arriva chez elle ce jour-là, Regina remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait beau l'avoir saluée aussi gentiment que d'habitude , elle avait noté qu'il n'avait pas rangé ses chaussures avec l'attention qui le caractérisait. Et seul un Henry très contrarié ne rangeait pas ses chaussures correctement.

Elle se garda de le questionner, sachant que s'il désirait parler, il le ferait de lui-même.

Il était monté dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs et ne descendit que quand elle l'appela pour dîner.

Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, mais son fils manquait de son enthousiasme habituel.

Finalement, alors qu'ils en étaient au dessert, elle n'y tint plus et lui demanda :

-Henry, mon chéri, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Il leva les yeux de sa crème vanille, observa Regina un moment, ouvrit la bouche et... la referma. Il baissa les yeux, l'air honteux.

-Henry, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, déclara t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Emmaetmoionsestdisputés, répondit-il d'une petite voix sans la regarder.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Il releva la tête avec lenteur, les yeux légèrement humides.

-Em... Emma et moi, on s'est disputés.

Comme chaque fois que quelqu'un faisait de la peine à son fils, elle sentit une vague de colère se propager en elle.

Pourtant, le fait qu'Emma n'ait pas cherché à s'excuser auprès d'Henry l'intrigua et elle demanda :

-Qu'est qui s'est passé ?

-Je... je crois que c'est moi qui suis en tort, dit-il à voix basse.

La curiosité de l'ancienne reine fut définitivement piquée : Henry se comportait toujours de manière exemplaire avec sa mère biologique. Elle le laissa continuer.

-Je revenais de cours hier, et j'ai dit que j'en avais marre des autres élèves. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi et je lui ai répondu qu'ils étaient stupides.

-Henry !

Voilà qu'elle se sentait mal que son fils dise du mal d'enfants qui la haïssaient sûrement, c'était nouveau ça.

-Voilà, elle a eu exactement la même réaction, répliqua t-il.

-Pourquoi as tu dit cela ?

-Parce que c'est vrai ! Ce ne sont que des idiots, et ils ne comprennent pas les maths les plus simples. Après tout, dit-il d'un ton hautain, ce ne sont que des paysans, pas des gens de sang royal.

Regina resta un instant bouche bée (au sens figuré, bien entendu, une ancienne reine ne reste pas à gober les mouches) quand son fils était-il devenu un tel monstre d'orgueil ?

-Henry, tu sais que ton grand-père était un fermier avant de prendre la place de son frère ?

-Oui, mais il est le prince Charmant, c'est un héros !

Elle soupira intérieurement : toute logique quittait son fils quand il s'agissait de défendre sa famille de contes de fées.

-Et que crois tu qu'il était quand il avait dix ans ?

-Un... fermier ?

-Exactement.

Il resta silencieux un moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il demanda :

-C'est pour ça qu'Emma était en colère ?

À ces mots, elle se leva et s'assit à côté de lui, tenant à ce qu'il comprenne bien ce qu'elle allait lui expliquer. Cela semblait presque irréaliste qu'_elle_, la méchante Reine, soit celle qui explique ces notions à son fils.

-Tu sais, Em... Miss Swan n'a pas eu une enfance facile et je pense qu'elle a souvent été prise de haut, traitée de nom d'oiseau ou jugée non digne d'intérêt.

Il la regardait comme si elle avait la réponse à toute question (et ça n'était certainement pas 42).

-S'il y a bien une chose que tu ne dois jamais faire, Henry, c'est juger une personne par ses origines ou son rang.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête.

-Et surtout, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire, si une fois que tu t'es fait une opinion sur quelqu'un, et seulement après ça, tu le juges toujours aussi peu digne d'intérêt, tu le leur fais savoir de manière subtile.

Il eut un léger sourire à cette remarque, mais demeura silencieux.

Elle se leva et lui ébouriffa les cheveux tendrement :

-Finis ton dessert, on va chez tes grand-parents.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Pour que t'excuses auprès de Miss Swan et qu'on discute avec les deux idiots de certains problèmes de fierté mal placée.

Il ne serait pas dit que Regina Mills avait laissé ces deux là et leur adora... insupportable fille sans une bonne leçon sur comment on éduquait son fils.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gourmandise**, ou comment vous saurez enfin où Leroy a été téléporté

_Appartement de Belle, au dessus de la bibliothèque_

-Hé ! Pas touche !

L'exclamation fut accompagnée d'une petite tape sur une main coupable.

-Maieuh, fit notre Lycan préférée. J'ai faim !

Sa petite amie lui jeta un regard sceptique :

-Tu as englouti deux burgers et un cornet de frites il n'y a pas deux heures.

Ruby fit la moue :

-Mais j'ai encore faim.

Belle leva les yeux au ciel :

-Eh bien mange quelque chose.

Ruby commença à sourire.

-... dont la préparation soit finie, conclut la bibliothécaire.

Le sourire retomba.

-C'est de ça dont j'ai envie, geignit la louve en désignant ce que Belle préparait.

-Attends au moins que ce soit cuit, répondit Belle avec un sourire.

Il était urgent qu'elle détourne l'attention de sa compagne de la préparation, ou celle-ci arriverait à ses fins, et avalerait la pâte à gâteau avant même qu'elle ait eu une chance de cuire.

-D'accord... soupira Ruby. Mais je veux la plus grosse part !

-S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, répondit-elle en finissant de remuer la pâte.

-Oui !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Une heure plus tard, alors que Belle s'apprêtait à couper le gâteau en parts égales, elles entendirent toutes deux un cri de terreur. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Leroy, grommela Ruby.

-Mais où est-il ?, demanda Belle, inquiète. On dirait qu'il est tout proche.

-Oh, il l'est, répondit Ruby en prenant le couteau des mains de sa petite amie, découpant calmement les parts elle-même.

-Il fait qu'on aille l'aider !

-Oh, non.

-Comment ça, non ?!

-S'il s'est retrouvé au sommet de ce clocher, c'est par intervention magique, et je ne vois qu'Emma pour l'envoyer là haut. Donc il n'est pas en danger immédiat, expliqua la louve en mordant joyeusement dans la pâtisserie.

Elle ferma les yeux de plaisir.

-Hummm, délicieux. Tu devrais en prendre une part.

Belle la fixait d'un air consterné, et les cris de Leroy retentissaient toujours au-dessus d'elles.

-Quoi ?

-Ta gourmandise est vraiment sans limite.

La brune se contenta de sourire en réponse, et se resservit.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa, que Belle rompit :

-Ruby, dit elle d'un ton ferme.

-Hum ?

-Si tu ne vas pas voir comment va Leroy dans la minute, pas de sexe pendant un mois.

-Quoi ?!, s'indigna la louve.

-Cinquante secondes, annonça la bibliothécaire.

-Mais...

-Quarante-cinq secondes.

-Ok, grogna t-elle. Jetant un regard qui se voulait menaçant à Belle, elle ajouta :

-Tu me le paieras.

-Trente huit secondes, dit sa petite amie, imperturbable.

La brune ne prit pas la peine de répondre et sortit de l'appartement comme une tornade.

Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, les cris de Leroy diminuèrent d'intensité, et Belle supposa que sa petite amie avait réussi à le calmer quelque peu.

Satisfaite, la bibliothécaire se servit une part de gâteau au chocolat en songeant avec joie qu'elle était une des rares à avoir le dessus sur la gourmandise de sa petite amie.

* * *

Voilà tout le monde, vous avez votre réponse :) Je suis partie du principe que Leroy avait horreur des hauteurs, vu qu'il semble y être peu habitué, mais je ne me souviens pas si c'est canon ou non ^^'

j'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer!


End file.
